Gondola cinta mereka
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Di dalam sana mereka menikmati detik-detik terakhir dan menyambut detik-detik pertama. [#fluffember2019]


Dazai menarik tangannya untuk menuju antrian panjang di depan wahana Bianglala. Hari sudah gelap saat mereka memposisikan diri di bagian paling belakang antrian itu.

Ada pasangan lain yang datang ingin bergabung mengantri, tapi seorang petugas menghentikan mereka. "Maaf, wahana Bianglala sudah penuh untuk hari ini." Begitu kata si petugas sebelum menarik pita pembatas yang menutup jalan masuk antrian.

"Kita beruntung." Bisik Dazai setelah kepergian pasangan tadi.

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Gondola cinta mereka**

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ NEW YEAR KISS _

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Mereka akhirnya bisa menaiki salah satu gondola setelah menunggu sekitar satu setengah jam di baris antrian. Sungguh perjuangan.

Tapi sepanjang mengantri Dazai tidak sekalipun menunjukan wajah bosannya, padahal biasanya dia yang akan cerewet ini-itu karena tidak ingin menunggu lama. Tapi mungkin hari ini berbeda.

Ini hari yang Dazai janjikan untuk pergi kencan—meniru cara kencan anak muda jaman sekarang, berkeliling taman hiburan, mencoba sebagian besar wanaha yang ada dan bersenang-senang, diumur mereka yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

Yah, kalau saja perginya dengan orang yang lebih muda mungkin akan sedikit masuk akal. Tapi mereka seumuran, dan sama-sama pria dewasa. Hampir tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dua pria dewasa lakukan di taman hiburan.

Harusnya begitu.

Iya, harusnya memang begitu. Tapi kenyataanya berbeda, pada pratiknya hari ini Chuuya ikut bersenang-senang, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak yang menikmati berbagai wahana di teman hiburan ini. Terakhir mereka di sini, di dalam salah satu gondola bianglala terbesar yang ada di Yokohama.

"Apa kau senang?"

Chuuya mengiyakan. Tidak bisa berbohong.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau hanya memaksakan diri untuk menemaniku."

Awalnya memang seperti itu. Pergi ke taman hiburan di hari terakhir tahun ini jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu meraka pada detik-detik terakhir di tempat yang istimewa, dan yah, taman hiburan juga bianglala di malam tahun baru adalah destinasi favorit yang tidak akan sepi pengunjung.

Dazai benar, mereka beruntung karena bisa melihat keindahan detik-detik sebelum pergantian tahun di dalam gondola yang sedang berputar naik ini. Duduk berhadapan dan memandang arah yang sama, menikmati keindahan yang sama pula.

"Tahun lalu kita hanya melihat kembang api dari balkon apartemen." Dazai yang bersuara, membawa arah pandang Chuuya pada dia yang masih sibuk menatap ke bawah sana. Kilau warna-warni lampu yang menghiasi hampir semua tempat di area taman hiburan itu seperti berlian yang terkena pantulan cahaya, cantik dan memciptakan efek sempurna untuk mewarnai senyum tipis yang Dazai pamerkan saat ini. "Aku senang tahun ini kita ada di sini."

Dazai mendekat, entah sejak kapan satu tangan kekasihnya itu sudah ada di tengkuk, menarik Chuuya mendekat—cukup dekat sampai bibir mereka saling bersentuhan sesaat.

Dazai tersenyum senang. "_Happy New Year_, Chuuya." Satu ciuman ringan lain jatuh pada bibirnya bersamaan dengan ledakan sebuah kembang api besar, bunyi lonceng dan teriakan keras dari banyak orang di bawah sana. Senyum Dazai seperti tergantung abadi malam itu, menawan dan menyihir Chuuya. "Terima kasih untuk yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini, tapi tolong jaga aku juga ke depannnya."

Mereka sempat melihat ke arah kembang api itu, dan saling tersenyum sebelum menyambung dua ciuman tadi dengan yang lebih dalam.

"_Happy New Year_. Tahun ini cintai aku lebih dari sebelumnya, ya."

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**31/12/2019 **

YEY! Akhirnya selesai juga Fluffember 2019-nya~

Senang hatiku! Ini sudah manis kah? Semoga cukup manis ya~

BTW, selamat tahun baru~ doakan semoga tahun depan aku bisa bikin NTR di Fandom ini. Terutama dikapal kesayangan kita DaChuu.

Aku tuh pengen bikin Fyodor atau Ranpo jadi perusak rumah tangga orang wkwkwkwk/plak

Maaf! Abaikan. Tapi yang suka idenya silahkan dukung

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
